Bothering Sleeping Dragons Never Ends Well
by vegetaloverforever
Summary: When Glaedr fell asleep in the middle of a conversation with Oromis, the ancient Rider had a brilliant idea to wake up his enormous companion. Eclipse, his new student witnesses this and things escalate rather quickly. But all the joy ends when Oromis' disease catches up with him. Smut and Laughs happen. Major character Death.
1. Chapter 1: To Wake the Sleeping Giant

Chapter One: To wake the Sleeping Giant...

A/N: This is a side story that branches from a longer, main story. It will take me a long time to be able to get the main story on here, since it was a role play that a friend and I made on Google Hangouts. I will try to keep you readers updated though, so I'll let you know when I get the main story posted. Okay? Okay! :) Happy reading.

Chapter Text:

Chapter One: To Wake the Sleeping Giant

Oromis was sitting outside. He was leaning his back against Glaedr and was sipping ginger tea.

Eclipse was watching Oromis from his hiding place in a nearby tree.

Oromis closed his eyes and sighed. "You know, Glaedr, with days like this it is almost hard to believe how much evil is going on in the world."

Eclipse listened from within his hideout. Glaedr didn't respond because he fell asleep.

"Aaannd, he fell asleep..." Oromis said aloud, chuckling. Eclipse chuckled as well.

Oromis stood up, "I know what I should do."

"And what would that be?" Asked Eclipse as he hopped down off the branch he was perched upon.

Oromis half-screamed and half-squeaked in terror. He did not expect his young apprentice to come off a tree. "O-oh... Eclipse... hello..."

"Heh, didn't mean to scare ya." Eclipse chuckled.

"Oh, well... it was a fun experience..." Oromis smiled.

"Hehe, sorry though."

Oromis picked up a medium sized stick. "I'm going to bug Glaedr so badly with this." He smiled mischievously.

"Yeah, annoy the giant dragon..."

"I'm such an evil old man" Oromis went up to the slumbering, golden dragon and turned to give his apprentice one last trickster grin.

"Jeez..." Said Eclipse.

Oromis propped himself up with his tippy-toes and poked the skin on the inside of Glaedr's nostrils. Eclipse groaned. Oromis chuckled as he poked the stick in the nostril a little deeper.

Glaedr gave out a snort. Oromis covered his mouth with his free hand to muffle his snickers as he poked a little harder.

Glaedr sneezed on poor Oromis.

"Uggh..." Was the only thing that the snot covered, silver-haired elf could say.

"O-O... ew..." Eclipse said as he backed away.

"...Should've seen that coming..."

"Your fault..."

"It was fun while it lasted... is he awake yet?"

"...Don't think so."

Oromis sighed and started to climb the living mountain. He climbed up to the dragon's head and screamed loudly in his ear.

Glaedr just groaned and rolled over.

"Eclipse, throw me that stick please."

"...Okay" Eclipse threw the stick.

Oromis made a good attempt to catch that stick, but gravity decided that it was just not meant to be. The stick landed by his foot, and as he went to grab it, he lost his footing and gravity pulled him down. His robes caught on one of Glaedr's scales and the poor ancient elf was left dangling. Oromis swore, very profanely in elvish.


	2. Chapter 2: Oromis is Such a Tease

**_I should probably note that Eclipse has a special ability called his Shadows, and it can be used to create objects, any object. It does more than that, but you'll see. _**

Chapter Two: Oromis is Such a Tease

Eclipse chuckled, "Need help?"

"Uh... I think I got it..." Oromis fiddled with the caught part of his robes, they tore and he tumbled towards solid ground. And when he landed, he landed on his elven booty, hard. "Barzûl!"

"O-O' You okay?"

"Y-yeah... sorry about the language..." Oromis slowly got up off the ground.

"Trust me, I've heard worse."

"I normally don't speak like that..."

"Like I said, I've heard worse."

Oromis was quiet for a moment, "I've had the perfect idea to end my life," he smiled teasingly.

"W-What?"

"You've ever been told, 'Never tickle a sleeping dragon?'"

"...no..."

Oromis started to say something, but then he looked down at the state of his robes and of his skin. His robes showed much of his toned torso, "You'll have to find out later, after I bathe and get fresh clothing." He took off the torn robe and he was left standing in his white trousers. He was a surprisingly muscular elf for his age. Eclipse noticed this and blushed faintly.

"What? You've never seen a shirtless elf before?"

"Only Cecelia, but... never... you shirtless."

"I am just an old elf, you don't need to be embarrassed." Said Oromis as he rolled his eyes.

Eclipse just blushed more.

"I'm going to bathe in the stream, you coming?"

"Uhm... sure?..."

"Give me a second..." Oromis said before he went into his small hut. He returned shortly after with a bundle of clothes. "This way." He lead them both to the stream behind his hut.

Eclipse followed with pink blushed cheeks.

The ancient elf put the clothes on a rock that was next to the stream. He then removed his trousers, then his underpants. And when he was completely nude, he lowered himself into the cool water of the stream.

Eclipse blushed brightly and stood there awkwardly.

Oromis noticed with some annoyance, "We're both males, why are you so embarrassed?"

"... 'cause you have a good body..."

Oromis blushed red, "Oh... um... well..."

Eclipse looked down and blushed.

The elf smiled, "I'm flattered... but, just get in the water."

"...Okay." Eclipse stripped out of his clothes and went into the water.

Oromis took a deep breath and ducked his head beneath the surface of the water.

"..." Eclipse watched Oromis.

When Oromis resurfaced, his face and hair were soaked. "Well, I'm bathing, so my hair needs to be wet." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"...I know."

"Can you... uh... make shampoo? And soap? With your shadows? Please?"

"Yeah." Eclipse used his shadows to make the soap and shampoo.

"Thank you so much," Oromis said as he took the items.

Eclipse just watched Oromis. The silver-haired elf closed his eyes as he massaged the shampoo to his scalp.

Eclipse scanned his eyes up and down Oromis's body. "..."

Oromis continued the pleasing sensations and moaned softly in happiness.

Eclipse blushed as he felt himself harden at the sound. "O/-/O"

Oromis kept his eyes closed as he ducked his head under the water again and started rinsing the suds out of his hair.

Eclipse still watched, "..."

Oromis then grabbed the soap and started using it to get the snot off of his body. He noticed how Eclipse was watching him. "You having fun watching?"

Eclipse blushed, "..."

"It's pretty captivating isn't it?"

"Shush... "

"I'm just teasing you, sheesh..."

Eclipse was still hard, but was trying to not make it obvious. "..." Oromis noticed and smiled mischievously. Eclipse's face turned red. Oromis smiled wider and used the soap to wash along his own length and lets out a fake moan. Eclipse moaned in response.

Oromis immediately regretted what he did, "I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry." Oromis wasn't even the least bit aroused after touching himself, "I don't know why I did that, please forgive me..." He looked guilty.


End file.
